The last name
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Sin padre, ni madre y ahora con su hermano muerto; él era lo único que quedaba de su familia. ::Drabble:: Bromance :: Este fic participa de la Actividad #1 del foro Ciudad de San Fransokio.


**D** isclaimer: Big Hero 6 © Disney-Marvel. Frases del inicio, tomadas del lema de una Universidad, privada creo, de San Francisco.

 **A** ctividad #1: Ingenieras/os del Bromance Hamada.

 **F** rase 13:-Cole McGrath -Infamous.

 **Drabble.** **P** alabras: 606

* * *

 **T** H **E L** A **S** T **N** A **M** E

* * *

 _ **No pidas una vida más fácil, pide ser una persona más fuerte.**_

-Tadashi -con la somnolencia perdida por la ansiedad, susurró su nombre con la cabeza pegada a la inmaculada columna del Hospital.

Habían pasado pocas horas y la noticia era incambiable, como irreversible el resultado del acto de su hermano: Tadashi estaba muerto.

Era una cuestión que se mantendría firmemente, como los sentimientos dentro de Hiro. Y él, que lo más que pudo hacer en su momento fue gritar, ahora había enmudecido para con los demás.

Porque el aroma a antisépticos producía más comezón en su nariz que la tristeza, porque ya descubrió su llanto de camino al Hospital, porque alternaba el turno de quebrarse con su tía Cass; porque mostrar debilidad sin Tadashi presente era inútil.

Ya no existía un sentido para el que valiera expresar su desconsuelo, si su temor se había vuelto realidad, nada cambiaría. Pero son sus amigos -los amigos de Tadashi- los más consternados con la situación, quienes se permitieron caer en una desesperación que con empeño trataron de esconder, una noticia que con disgusto y flaqueados buscaron sosegar, e intentaron que Hiro aceptara. Pero él había escapado de los abrazos de compasión, apartándose lo más posible de la multitud.

Hartado con todo su fuero interno, perdido entre los pasillos blancos, continuaba negándolo con convicción. No lo evidente, sino tener un motivo por el cual derramar más lágrimas, un argumento por el que desnudar sus emociones -y no contenerlas y enjaularlas dentro- era lo necesario y correcto.

¿Qué si sentía dolor, angustia, remordimiento y culpa? Podían intentar disuadirlo de lo negativo, lo causante de su malestar; querer apartarlo, buscar aligerarlo o intentar persuadirlo, pero no aplacarían así sus pensamientos. Él mismo resultaba incapaz de auto engañarse y en alguien, como él, eludir una idea desembocaba en un logro imposible.

¿Acaso existía alternativa a manifestar emocionalmente, su disconformidad, que en silencio? Enloquecer, exagerar, caer en el furor y saciar su depresión de un modo acorde a su edad, por el momento es algo a lo que se negaba, eran opciones que no se atrevía a tomar.

¿Un grito a libre voz opacaría a los ecos, de la suya, que dio al intentar frenar a su hermano? ¿Precipitar su ira con su tía lo cesaría? Tras el cristal del edificio médico, el mundo nocturno jamás cerraba sus puertas y retomar su pasatiempo de peleas ilícitas distraería su mente; pese a saberlo, le faltaba el valor para salir a la calle conociendo que nadie vendría a su rescate en caso de meterse en problemas. Peor, que ése no sería Tadashi.

El poco tiempo, separados, no lo agobiaba. Era saber las horas prolongadas que no volvería a recuperar, tener la certeza de que Tadashi no regresaría nunca.

No había respuesta tangible a su duda, al por qué su vida parecía ser una secuencia plagada de desgracias, una tras otra; aunque para él, era la primera muerte que tenía el infortunio de presenciar.

Sin padre, ni madre y ahora con su hermano muerto; él era lo único que quedaba de su familia.

¿Debería alegrarse de ser un superviviente? En siglos pasados un apellido valía dependiendo de la persona que lo portaba; en épocas actuales ni siquiera señalaba parentesco. Había varios Hamada en San Fransokio, en Estados Unidos, en Japón y en el resto del mundo, tal vez. Sin embargo, la fuerza divina o el cósmico universo no lo había actuado dubitativa al ensañarse con la suya.

¿Seguía él, entonces? Ni el horror llegaba a su cuerpo ante la posibilidad, la hipótesis de que ya no quedara en pie integrante alguno de su familia no le alteraba más que la causa principal que lo había dirigido a pensarlo.

* * *

 **N** otas de **H** ope's: Era mucha alegría para creérmela y como ven, la racha terminó. ¡Pero terminé la serie de tres! Gracias por la lectura, ya me voy a festejar antes de acabar el OS que me falta.


End file.
